


Drawn

by QueenViolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViolet/pseuds/QueenViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something about you that calls to me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written spontaneously, and while I originally thought it was Hermione/Draco, it could easily be Hermione/Lucius or a multitude of other pairings.
> 
> Enjoy, and please review when you're done. Thank you!

There's something about you that calls to me... No one catches my interest like you.

Your Darkness sings to me, yes, but that's not why it's you who draws me in. I've met others who are deeply involved in the Arts, some more so than you, but none call as you do.

And it is not the Light that lingers in the corners of your soul, either.

Maybe it's the balance of Light and Dark... But no, others walk on that same line, and barely spark my interest.

It's not your money or your arrogance, not your elegance or looks... Though I'll admit that they are perks.

So what is it that draws me in? I may never know...

Because tonight, we end this war.

And I'm not sure if we'll survive.


End file.
